cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Arachnos
Overview Rogue Arachnos is an enemy faction. They are commonly found in Warburg. Established as a splinter faction of Arachnos, they are actively opposed to the "softly, softly" approach taken by Lord Recluse, and support Marshal Blitz. Given the threat that the rockets of Warburg present to the world, the Rogue Arachnos faction seek to use them to their full capabilities as weapons. As a result, members of Arachnos are forced to choose: to support Lord Recluse and resist launching the rockets and thus potentially plunging the world in to thermonuclear war, or to use them as the threat and leverage they are to bend the world to the will of Marshall Blitz? Villain types Underlings Rogue Spiderling These attack drones are used to soften up super-powered targets. Arachnos considers them very expendable, and uses them to record and monitor a threat's abilities before more expensive troops - such as Tarantulas or Forunatas - are deployed. Powers Minions Rogue Mu Striker Strikers are descendant of the long lost Mu, drafted into Arachnos service to fight both mystic heroes and the troublesome Circle of Thorns. Powers Rogue Crab Spider Slicer Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Rogue Fortunata Fortunatas are female Arachnos agents gifted with psychic powers. Those with aggressive abilities are tasked with taking down super-types, who often have little resistance to their deadly abilities. Powers Rogue Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Rumor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Rogue Fire Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Rumor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Lieutenants Rogue Mu Adept The most gifted Mu strikers are given far more than promotions and new uniforms: they are given eldritch secrets to unlock their inner powers. As long as they continue to use them in Arachnos' service, of course. Powers Rogue Crab Spider Longfang Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Rogue Tarantula Mistress A rare few Fortunatas volunteer for the Tarantula program. Those who survive integration with the machine are truly terrors to behold. Their specially-designed suits greatly amplify their psychic abilities, allowing them to not only comunicate the next few seconds of time to their allies, but also to distort reality for their foes as well. Powers Bosses Rogue Wolf Spider Huntsman The most brutal and effective members of the Wolf Spiders are eventually promoted to Huntsmen. They're armed and armored for many situations, so tread lightly when they are around. Rogue Crab Spider Webmaster Crab Spiders function much like SWAT teams in other cities, and are dispatched to deal with high-level threaths like super-types. They're equiped with full body armor, larger weapons and a set of mechanical spider arms that turn them into death-dealing machines. Powers Rogue Mu Guardian Mu Guardians pulse with the blood of their slaughtered ancestors in their veins. They have read unholy tomes, visited other planes of existence and performed dark sacrifices too terrible to mention to become the masters of the mystic arts. Rogue Fortunata Mistress The most powerful of the Fortunatas are the Mistresses. These rare few have mastered numerous psychic abilities and risen to the top of Lord Recluse's beautiful Black Widows. Powers Rogue Tarantula Queen What terrible process pushes a woman to become one of these unholy terrors is a subject of much speculation. What is known is that their suits are little different from Tarantula Mistresses. Instead, it seems the user somehow suffers the upgrade. Tarantula Queens are incredibly powerful, but also quite mad. Powers Rogue Toxic Tarantula The Tarantula Exoskeleton Armor was developed by an Orb Weaver cell named Weaver One. It grants the user incredible strength and wires him directly to his weapons systems. Rumor is that the pilot must undergo a terrible treatment of some sort to properly graft with the suit. Powers Named Bosses * Amelee (Rogue Fortunata Mistress) Found on the Help Phipps in his plan against the Arachnos Rebels from Westin Phipps. * Traitor Falks (Rogue Mu Guardian) Found on the Stop the rebels and recover the data from Westin Phipps. * Traitor Morrow (Rogue Crab Spider Longfang) Found on the Stop the rebels and recover the data from Westin Phipps. Category:Enemies Category:Archvillains